hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ging Freecss
Background The father of Gon Freecss, whose absence is Gon's motivation to become a Hunter. Nearly nothing is known about Ging Freecss except that he is a "Double Hunter" (has two stars). According to Kite, Ging already has the qualifications and can easily be a Triple Hunter. He's also very rich and as powerful as a president of a country. All other information about him is classified even in the official Hunters database. Chairman Netero said to Biscuit that Ging is one of the five best Nen users in the world. He is also the main creator of the Greed Island game. For some reason, he wants Gon to meet him alone, claiming that he would be cowardly to face Gon and others with him; this caused one of his friends to wonder if he's afraid of crowds. After Netero's death, twelve Hunters hand-picked by the former Chairman assembled at the headquarters of the Hunter Association: the Zodiac Twelve. They all were given codenames based on the signs of the Chinese zodiac, with Ging being known as "the Boar." Ging is (perhaps) not much older than 32, because he became a Hunter at the age of 12. He returned to Whale Island ten years afterward, holding a two-year-old Gon in his arms after having separated from the mother. Following his arrival, Ging attempted to leave Gon in the custody of his great-grandmother for an undetermined amount of time. However, Ging lost the custody of his son in court to his cousin, Mito Freecss. In the Nippon Animation adaptation of Hunter x Hunter, Ging and Mito are unrelated. Ging married Mito's elder sister at the age of 20, leaves her on Whale Island, and returns for her funeral two years later. There is nothing known about Gon's mother in the manga, apart from her separation from Ging. Plot New Hunter Chairman Election Arc Netero leaves a video of his last will, stating that he's resigning as chairman, and the new chairman will be determined by election, that all members of the association should cast their votes. If voter particapation does not exceed 95% the election is void, and another will be held. Netero gives the date, the method of the election is up to the Zodiacs to decide. Ging, as one of the Zodiac Twelve, and out of respect for Netero is called in to help decide the rules for the election for the new chairman. Saiyuu joked about how Ging actually showed up when he usually doesn't ever show up to these type of meetings, pointed "Rat" as a trash for being late. Vice-Chairman Pariston showed up late, which annoyed most of the Zodiacs except Ging. Pariston puts himself up as a candidate for the possition, and suggests not to have an election anymore, which angered the Zodiacs. Ginta threatened to kill Pariston because of his brash attitude, while Ging is keeps his cool, analyzing the situation. Ging then announced his candidacy, and will continue Netero's legacy. The rest of the Zodiac speculated Gings announcement stating they dont like neither Pariston nor Ging for the position. Pariston then brought Gon's near death condition as a discussion, stating he'll pay him a visit, possibly a hint that hes going to harm Gon, which Ging encouraged stating Gon won't die, having full trust that his son will survive. Cheadle brought the rules that should be decided by a draw, and everyone agreed, Zodiac then proceeds to write down their personnal/professional rules, and have Beans pick the draw. It turned out to be Ging's rules. It is later revealed that two days prior to the Zodiacs meeting, Ging showed up and met Beans giving him set of rules for the Chairman Election. He firmly believe that the Zodiacs would agree to a draw by his personality analysis of almost all member of Zodiacs and suggest their most probable reaction during the upcoming meeting. Having met all conditions said by Ging, Beans picked Ging's set of rules (unknown to other members of Zodiacs): #Every single Hunter as a candidate and a voter. #If the candidate with the most votes haven't achieve the majority of the votes, the candidates will be cut down to 16 participants, if the latter rule will not work the candidates for the position will be cut in half until there's a winner. #If the voting rate is less than 95% the election should be re-processed. #All voters must write their names on to their vote, all nameless votes will be considered null and void. #Ging will be the chairman of the election committeem this rule is a bluff so the others will accept his first four rules. With voting rate only at 87.7% during the first election the conditions were not met, a re-election will occur. Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve